


S'pect Me Any Day, Now Real Soon

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because of Reasons, Character Death, Gen, Heaven, Missing Moments, What-If, basically Dean's in Heaven reviving his memories and waiting for Sam?, he's dead, no actual spoilers for the finale, no given reasons for his death, that's all, the angel's name is either nobodiel or mufasaniel, welcome to Dean's memory lane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Dean Winchester era morto, dicevano. Tra i veterani, qualcuno particolarmente coraggioso aveva aggiuntocome, un'altra volta?Qualcun altro piegava le labbra in una smorfia amara e chiedeva, con il riserbo che una tale domanda necessitava,e Sam Winchester?Nessuno di loro immaginava che, in luogo solo metaforicamente al di sopra delle loro teste, Dean si stesse domandando la stessa cosa."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	S'pect Me Any Day, Now Real Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherina_08_Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherina_08_Nephilim/gifts).



La notizia si sparse in fretta tra i cacciatori, attraversando gli Stati da costa a costa.

Dean Winchester era morto, dicevano. Tra i veterani, qualcuno particolarmente coraggioso aveva aggiunto _come, un'altra volta?_ Se n'erano sentite tante su di lui. Patti con il Diavolo, angeli ed occhi neri, e troppe risurrezioni per poterle contarle tutte; ce n'era abbastanza per dubitare, ma pareva che stavolta Dean avesse davvero tirato le cuoia. Qualcun altro, a cui la vita da cacciatore non era arrivata ad indurire il cuore, piegava le labbra in una smorfia amara e chiedeva, con il riserbo che una tale domanda necessitava, _e Sam Winchester?_ Nessuno di loro immaginava che, in luogo solo metaforicamente al di sopra delle loro teste, Dean si stesse domandando la stessa cosa.

La statale si snodava dritta davanti a lui, illuminata a tratti dalla luce dei lampioni. Ai lati della strada non si vedeva che foresta per miglia e miglia, così densa di fogliame che sarebbe stato impossibile dire se ci fosse altro oltre il suo confine o se il mondo finisse al di là degli alberi. Interminabile, e all'apparenza sempre uguale; ma arrivato a questo punto, Dean aveva la certezza che da un momento all'altro una porta sarebbe apparsa, magari sopra un cartellone pubblicitario un po' sbiadito -apparso dal nulla, _in mezzo_ al nulla- o in leggero rilievo sul tronco di un albero che solo la sagoma avrebbe reso diverso da tutti gli altri… e sapeva con altrettanta certezza che, una volta apparsa, aprire la porta sarebbe stato inevitabile.

*****

_Sam arranca sulle gambine tozze, sbilanciato come un birillo sul punto di cadere. Dondola avanti e indietro, cade, non cade… Uno, due passi, e sul terzo incespica e Dean pensa stia per finire a terra, ma la stretta delle mani paffute che gli afferrano i jeans quando lo raggiunge contro ogni aspettativa è un'ode alla perseveranza. Certo, Dean paroloni del genere non li conosce ancora;_ ce l'ha fatta _pensa invece, conciso nella sua semplicità, alzando un pugno verso il cielo con un sorriso sghembo. John li guarda in silenzio, una figura al margine. Sam non ha provato a raggiungere le sue ginocchia._

 _Sam arranca sulle gambine tozze, sbilanciato come un birillo sul punto di cadere. Dondola avanti e indietro, cade, non cade--_ Dean indietreggiò di un passo, tornato un semplice spettatore nell'istante in cui aveva scelto di mettere distanza tra sé ed il ricordo di tanti anni prima. Le dita di Sam afferrarono il vuoto, pieghe di un tessuto inesistente a creare solchi sul suo palmo morbido.

Dean lasciò che Sam afferrasse l'aria altre due volte prima di raggiungere lo spiraglio di luce che era rimasto all'angolo del suo campo visivo per tutto il tempo. Afferrò il pomello sospeso sulla parete tra il letto ed il comodino, dove la carta da parati si stava scrostando, e con un gesto sicuro lo tirò verso di sé. Un bagliore accecante lo avvolse per il tempo di un respiro, e altrettanto in fretta svanì. Si ritrovò di nuovo sulla statale, l'Impala parcheggiata sul ciglio della strada dove l'aveva lasciata. La porta era sparita; il cespuglio di rovi tornato un semplice accrocchio di rami tra i tanti cespugli dall'aria altrettanto insignificante. Salendo in auto lanciò un'ultima occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore; la strada dietro di sé appariva deserta, verde e l'asfalto ed il nero intenso del cielo all'orizzonte, puntellato di stelle.

Il lampione più vicino sfarfallò due volte in rapida successione. Dean sbattè lentamente le ciglia e attese qualche istante, prima di sospirare e decidersi ad accendere il motore, diretto verso la prossima meta.

Non sapeva quando, ma l'avrebbe raggiunta.

*****

_Il libro lo fissa da sopra lo scaffale delle offerte. Beh, non proprio il libro, in realtà: è il piccione al centro dell'illustrazione a guardarlo con aria perplessa, forse chiedendosi come ci sia finito un burattino sulla sua schiena. Il lungo naso di Pinocchio spicca sulle nuvole dello sfondo. Deve aver detto un sacco di bugie, una dietro l'altra. Funziona così, no?_

_Dean sfoglia distrattamente le pagine, chiude il libro e se lo rigira tra le mani. L'edizione ha la stessa età di Sam, con la costa rovinata e la copertina stinta dal sole. L'etichetta con il prezzo si sta arricciando su sé stessa: cinque dollari, dice. Il fatto è che Sammy adora Pinocchio da quella volta che aveva la febbre e Bobby ha tirato fuori la videocassetta da chissà dove per tenerlo impegnato. Sono passati mesi e ancora continua a citare le scene che preferisce almeno una volta al giorno,_ ti ricordi la Fata Turchina, Dean, te la ricordi la stella, _ed il suo esasperato_ sì, mi ricordo la stella in risposta ogni. Singola. Volta.

_Non è ancora bravissimo a leggere, ma Dean può farlo per lui. C'è giusto una banconota da cinque dollari nella sua tasca, un regalo che il pastore Jim gli ha dato di nascosto da papà l'ultima volta che si sono visti. Dean l'ha conservata in attesa di spenderla per qualcosa che ne valesse la pena, e il momento è arrivato. Paga in fretta, lanciandosi occhiate fugaci alle spalle per essere sicuro che Sammy non si sia mosso dal retro del negozio, seminascosto dietro ai cumuli di oggetti sparsi ovunque._

_Quella sera, quando gli fa trovare il libro sul cuscino, l'abbraccio che riceve in cambio vale più di qualsiasi banconota. Sam crolla alla seconda pagina del quarto capitolo (giusto in tempo per l'apparizione del Grillo Parlante) e lui lo segue poco dopo, con il libro aperto abbandonato in grembo. Il sorriso non lo abbandona neanche nel sonno._

Il passaggio dal torpore ovattato del sonno alla veglia fu tanto brusco che Dean si ritrovò ad incespicare nei suoi stessi piedi, sotto lo sguardo imperturbabilmente perplesso del piccione. C'era una sedia vuota accanto al bancone; Dean ci si lasciò cadere sopra, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Gli sembrava che un peso invisibile lo tenesse premuto a terra, schiacciandolo ogni secondo di più.

_Forza, Sammy…_

Lo scenario cambiò attorno a sé mentre lui rimaneva seduto su una sedia che non c'era più; portandolo attraverso le strade di una cittadina dal nome anonimo, presto dimenticato, fino al loro hotel. Sam chiuse gli occhi e il buio avvolse entrambi, prima che l'atmosfera fumosa del negozio prendesse il suo posto. Il piccione sembrava schernirlo. Dean desiderò strappare le pagine in mille pezzi, ma sapeva non sarebbe durata a lungo. Alzando il dito medio in direzione del pennuto, si diresse verso la porta d'ingresso e girò la maniglia.

*****

_I bicchieri vuoti sono rimasti sul tavolo, accanto ai fogli accartocciati di carta di giornale e all'involucro vuoto delle merendine che Sam gli ha comprato._

 _Suo fratello ha un'aria spensierata, distante anni luce dalla preoccupazione che scavava un solco sulla sua fronte solo poche ore fa. Certo, il merito è in buona parte dell'eggnog, ma_ a caval donato eccetera eccetera. _Dean è felice in questo momento, con la televisione di sottofondo, le luminarie che brillano fuori dalla finestra e Sam al suo fianco, la sua presenza solida come l'incrollabile speranza che ha di poterlo salvare._

_Immalinconito dall'atmosfera, Dean si permette di prendere in considerazione la possibilità che ci riesca._

Quante volte aveva rivisto quel ricordo? Dean aveva perso il conto. _Solo un'altra volta._ Peccato che la successiva un altro dettaglio attirava la sua attenzione, uno che voleva imprimersi nella mente per non dimenticare la sensazione di pace quasi perfetta che gli procurava, ed ancorato dalla paura di perderlo lasciava che si riavvolgesse di nuovo. Si alzò dal divano. Sam si voltò verso il vuoto a forma di Dean e pronunciò la sua battuta come un attore che segua un copione, nello stesso identico modo in cui l'aveva fatto le decine (o centinaia?) di volte precedenti.

 _Quasi_ perfetta. Dean aprì l'armadio, e la luce lo avvolse.

*****

_"Abbiamo una cucina, amico!"_

Risalì le scale di corsa, sbattendo la porta del bunker dietro di sé.

_Il sole ha raggiunto l'orizzonte, ed il tramonto infiamma il cielo di sfumature rossastre. Suo fratello ha un ridicolo paio di occhiali da sole calzati sul naso, e l'aria che entra dal finestrino aperto fa volare i suoi capelli da tutte le parti._

Dean spalancò la portiera mentre l'auto era ancora in corsa, ritrovandosi a rotolare sull'erba senza procurarsi neanche un graffio. L'assenza di dolore ebbe il solo effetto di farlo infuriare. "Dannazione!" L'urlo si perse nella notte, assorbito dalla quiete irreale che avvolgeva ogni cosa. Senza i rumori che avrebbero popolato una vera foresta (il richiamo lontano di una volpe, il fruscio del vento tra le foglie che qui era del tutto assente), il ronzio metallico del lampione sotto il quale si era fermato era chiaramente percepibile.

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, ancora accucciato a terra. Il lampione sfarfallò due volte in rapida successione.

"Puoi anche smetterla di nasconderti, sai." Il ronzio si fece più forte, trasformandosi in uno stridio prima di spegnersi di colpo. Un battito di ciglia -la strada era vuota. Quello seguente, la folata di vento lo premette contro l'asfalto, strappandogli l'aria dai polmoni.

"Hanno richiesto che ti seguissi." L'angelo ripiegò le quattro paia d'ali dietro di sé come un impiegato avrebbe potuto sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso; la pressione svanì immediatamente, lasciandolo libero di muoversi. Dean si affrettò a mettere distanza tra di loro, sotto lo sguardo mansueto degli occhi bovini. "Non ho bisogno di una balia." Al di sotto del ronzio metallico che aveva svelato la sua presenza, la voce dell'angelo era la fusione dei suoni che le sue teste producevano. L'aquila aprì e richiuse il becco con uno schiocco secco, poi lanciò un grido. La bocca umana si mosse, pronunciando parole prive di una qualsiasi inflessione. "Questo è il compito che mi è stato assegnato."

Dean scrollò le spalle, dirigendosi verso l'Impala. "Fa come preferisci, allora." Non si fermò a controllare se lo stesse seguendo.

*****

Il leone lo attendeva al di là della porta, ammiccandogli in segno di benvenuto.

Dean fece del suo meglio per concentrarsi sul ricordo e lasciar fuori la presenza dell'angelo, ma la sensazione di tre paia d'occhi puntati su di sè lo rendeva un compito praticamente impossibile. Il quarto era rivolto verso Sam ed il profilo del suo naso, la curva delle labbra nella penombra avrebbero potuto sembrare quelli di un essere umano, non fosse stato per la fissità della sua espressione.

_Mary taglia loro una fetta di crostata a testa e le adagia sui piatti di carta con la pomposità di un maestro di cerimonie. La risata di Sam, ancora arrochita dal sonno, eccheggia per il bunker e pare riempirlo. Dean affonda la forchetta e prende un boccone troppo grande, la bocca piegata in un sorriso incontrollabile._

"È questo il ricordo che scegli come tua dimora?"

Era consapevole che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fermarsi. L'aveva capito quand'era apparsa la prima porta e lui non aveva potuto fare altro che aprirla; la consapevolezza si era sommata alle altre e l'aveva accompagnato lungo tutto il percorso, conseguenza inevitabile della sua presenza in un luogo dalle regole ferree a cui nessuno sfuggiva.

"È questo il ricordo che scegli come tua dimora, Dean Winchester?"

Dean si era dimenticato come fosse, parlare con un altro essere vivente. Avere una persona al proprio fianco, il suono di altri passi che si accordassero ai suoi ed una voce in grado di dire ciò che andava detto, di sostenerlo quando stava per crollare, di farlo ridere con poco... Anche se non era sicuro che l'angelo potesse essere considerato _vivo_ \-- la sua apparizione aveva trasformato quello che finora era stato un desiderio in un monito assoluto. _Trovalo._

Adesso, Dean non aveva più nessuna intenzione di seguire le regole.

"No."

L'angelo distese un'ala, ne arruffò le piume, poi la ripiegò dietro a sé. "Non capisco" replicò con la sua voce piatta. Gli occhi umani sbatterono una singola volta. Il ghigno sul volto di Dean si allargò e lui avanzò di un passo, soffiando un respiro tra i denti. "Portami da lui." L'angelo non gli chiese di chi stesse parlando: non ce n'era bisogno. "Sam Winchester non ha ancora varcato la soglia del Paradiso." Il leone scoprì le zanne, scuotendo la criniera. "Scegli un ricordo. Devi fermarti." Il ronzio metallico si era fatto più forte, ed un odore come di ozono riempì le pareti fittizie del bunker.

Dean si scagliò contro la creatura, afferrando il bavero di una veste che era luce manifesta. Al contatto con il tessuto le sue dita presero a bruciare, ma lui le ignorò -non poteva sentire dolore, dopotutto. "Sentimi bene, figlio di puttana di un pennuto. Senza Sam non mi fermo proprio da nessuna parte." L'odore d'ozono si fece soffocante, mischiandosi con quello disgustoso della carne bruciata. Il bue digrignò i denti. Le ali furono percorse da un fremito. "La prassi-""La prassi può baciarmi il culo."

Il volto umano fece qualcosa di complicato, mostrando per la prima volta la traccia di un'emozione difficilmente identificabile, come se l'angelo dovesse ancora imparare a muovere i muscoli del proprio viso perché mostrassero ciò che provava. Qualcosa nella sua postura cambiò, la linea delle spalle impercettibilmente più morbida. Con mani accorte allentò la stretta di Dean attorno alla sua veste, e quando le lasciò andare quelle di Dean erano state curate.

Il leone gli ammiccò di nuovo.

"Sei davvero come dicono, Dean Winchester." Il commento inaspettato gli strappò una risata. Dean scosse la testa, sorridendo dell'assurdità della situazione -tutta la situazione, a pensarci bene. "Devo prenderlo come un complimento?" L'aquila piegò la testa di lato, soppesandolo con il solo occhio visibile. "Temo di non essere in grado di stabilirlo. Non ancora." L'angelo allargò nuovamente le ali attorno a sé, provocando l'equivalente di un piccolo tornado. Dean fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi; quando li riaprì, la volta stellata aveva sostituito le pareti del bunker. La sua guida puntò il dito davanti a sé. "Va'. Prendi la strada che più ti aggrada. Quando deciderai di fermarti, troverai ciò di cui hai bisogno."

Dean era già ripartito verso la sua meta, accompagnato dal rombo possente del motore. L'angelo sorrise per la prima volta da quand'era stato creato e sussurrò tra sé e sé _ti ringrazio, piccolo umano_ ; poi la luce lo avvolse, e la statale tornò deserta.

*****

La porta apparve come una sorta di botola sopra un masso. Dean continuò a guidare, lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé. Gli sembrò che l'aria si fosse trasformata in melassa, ogni momento dilatato all'estremo… puntò il piede sull'acceleratore e l'illusione si infranse come un elastico lasciato andare, premendolo contro il volante per l'impatto.

Continuò a guidare.

La successiva spuntò tra due alberi dai rami intrecciati, socchiusa quanto bastava a suggerire cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte, se solo si fosse fermato a guardarci dentro. Accellerò ancora. Cosa gli sarebbe potuto succedere? _Era già morto._

La terza porta apparve in mezzo alla strada, costringendolo a sterzare all'ultimo secondo per non finirci dentro. Dean imprecò, strinse i denti e proseguì. Se Dio stesso gli si fosse presentato davanti in quello stesso momento, offrendogli il migliore dei suoi ricordi infiocchettato come un pacco regalo, Dean si sarebbe limitato a passargli sopra e continuare per la sua strada.

Quella fu l'ultima porta che incontrò.

*****

Dean andò avanti per quelli che potevano essere ore come secoli; e seppure anche la foresta cominciasse a sembrargli simile ad un nastro che si riavvolgesse di volta in volta, non si fermò. Guidava da un tempo così lungo che ad un certo punto si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo. Così come aveva finito per dimenticarsi la sensazione di avere qualcuno al suo fianco, adesso Dean aveva scordato il suo compito. Dove stava andando? Cosa stava cercando…?

_Ricordati, piccolo umano._

In lontananza apparve la forma scura di una cascina. Un filo di fumo usciva dal camino, e dalle finestre filtrava una luce calda. Più si avvicinava, più la cascina acquistava un'aria vissuta ed accogliente. Un'atmosfera domestica. Casalinga.

_Ricordati._

"Sam!" Dean frenò bruscamente, fermandosi ad una decina di metri dalla cascina e lanciandosi fuori dall'Impala il secondo che la macchina si fu fermata. "Sammy!" gridò di nuovo, e da dentro la casa si sentirono dei rumori concitati, poi la porta si spalancò e suo fratello apparve, circondato dalla luce intermittente delle luminarie.

Sam era vecchio e curvo, i suoi capelli portati più corti di quanto li ricordasse e ormai completamente bianchi, ma ad ogni passo di Dean i segni del tempo sul suo volto si facevano meno severi, come una videocassetta che venisse riavvolta, e quando finalmente lo raggiunse era tornato uguale al ricordo che Dean aveva di lui -ma non era un ricordo, stavolta. Dean lo afferrò per le spalle e se lo tirò addosso, stringendolo in un abbraccio serrato. "Sei reale?" domandò, e prima ancora che avesse avuto il tempo di rispondere, "Quanto tempo è passato?" "Spero proprio di sì!" replicò Sam con una risata, e poi sussurrò, la voce infinitamente soffice, quella voce che non aveva paura di mostrarsi fragile, "troppo tempo, Dean. Troppo."

Baby li aspettava con le portiere aperte, pronta a portarli ovunque volesse. Dentro la cascina una grossa pentola ribolliva sul fuoco, e file e file di lucine brillavano ad intermittenza secondo la melodia di una qualche canzone natalizia. Dean aveva cinque anni, undici, quaranta; non sarebbe invecchiato più di così, ma non gli importava affatto perché adesso era in pace.

Sam lo invitò ad entrare con un gesto della mano, spostandosi di lato per farlo passare. Dean trasse un respiro profondo e varcò la soglia. Era finalmente arrivato a casa.


End file.
